Kohei Kangawa
'Kohei Kangawa '(寒川 航平 Kangawa Kōhei) is one of Kurosaki Mafuyu's former followers and the current bancho of Higashi High. He was number 2 during Mafuyu's reign. Appearance Kangawa has dark hair that is often messy. He has a mole under his right eye. Personality Kangawa is outgoing and enthusiastic but can be very silly and is often shown messing around with Maizono Yuto. However, he is an excellent bancho who fights alongside his fellow gang members. He admires Mafuyu to a great extent and holds her in high esteem and gets possessive of her easily. Background Kangawa used to go to Minami Junior High, but he challenged Mafuyu and was defeated and he subsequently decided to join Higashi High out of admirationOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 15, Page 15. The duo, along with Maizono became renowned as the strongest of Higashi High and were strong enough to unite all of Saitama. One day, Mafuyu's followers held a commemoration to celebrate her victory but quickly ran away when a policeman discovered them, leaving Mafuyu behind. After she was expelled, Kangawa gained the bancho position. Synopsis Summer Holidays Arc Minato pesters Kouhei to go to the Summer Festival with her but he refusesNorth South East West: Volume 7. He heads off to the festival alone, but Minato follows him, telling him that they were going to the same place. Annoyed, Kangawa tries to shake her off, walking and sneaking through obscure and high places to get to the festival. When he arrives at the festival, Minato comments on how he looks terrible, and Kohei remembers that they were going to the same place. Kohei then runs off to join his friends. He sees Mafuyu at the festival with Sakurada and tries to deny her presence. The next day, Kohei hangs around the Higashi delinquents, who go to various places of Saitama with Mafuyu herself. However, Kohei stays away from Mafuyu in anger. At one point, Mafuyu tries to chase after him but ends up spying on Kohei alongside Maizono. Kohei finds a kappa keychain in the park, given to him by Mafuyu. At first he smiles then looks depressed Mafuyu and Maizono they still don’t know what Kohei is Mafuyu leaned close for a closer look then falls she lands in front of Kohei they looked at each other then Maizono come out fo the bushes and tells him that he and Mafuyu is worried about him then he says that the keychain looks ugly and tells him he should get rid of it. Then Kohei tells them that why should he care about Mafuyu and calls her worthless. Then challenges Mafuyu the deal was if Mafuyu wins he will explain what is everything if Kangawa wins then he will ask her to do a favor. The challenge was to shave ice into all the bowls provoided for them. In the end Kohei won and he got sun burnt and then collapsed he told Mafuyu that he hated that he saw her with Sakurada at the festiva and he wanted to hide his feelings so he ran away he wanted Mafuyu to come to see him first. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Kangawa was one of Mafuyu's loyal followers and her right-hand man along with Maizono when she attended Higashi High and respects her greatly. He and the rest of the gang found it hard to get used to not having her around which led to Kangawa and Maizono giving her the cold shoulder when they were reunited. However, this was in order to prevent her from getting worried and involved in the battle between Higashi High and Nishi High.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 15, Page 28-29 They were planning to play with her the next day but she was leaving so they quickly reassured her that they will always consider her their comrade and that she's welcome to visit again. Throughout the manga, Kangawa is shown to admire Mafuyu and even becomes jealous when she spends her first day with Sakurada Asahi at the festival in the summer. After getting heat stroke during their ice-shaving contest, he confesses that he wanted to be the first person Mafuyu went to meet when she came back. He worries about her despite her strength, as shown when Kangawa volunteers to go in Mafuyu's place when he assumes she's fighting alone somewhere. These misunderstandings escalate and he even gains enough strength to be on par with Aoi just by wanting to be praised by her. Maizono Yuto Maizono and Kangawa are close friends and are the top two in their gang. However, Kangawa is creeped out by his masochistic desires at times and knows very little about his personal life. Kangawa Minato Minato is Kangawa's younger sister. She seems to be on friendly terms with him but was kept in the dark about his bancho status. She was surprised when she found out but doesn't mind. Kangawa sometimes finds her to be a bit annoying, especially when it comes to her and Okubo Kotobuki. And thanks his friends for being Nice to him Kangawa thinks she acts like a visiting parent he doesn’t like her doing that. Trivia * Kangawa ranked 2nd with a total of 4454 points in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. He was the most popular male character. * He was voiced by Kimura Ryōhei in the Drama CD. * He is also the first person in Higashi High to get Mafuyu's phone number. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bancho Category:Delinquents Category:East High Students